The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more specifically, to medical monitoring devices for monitoring a patient's physiology and health status, especially wireless monitoring devices and systems.
In the field of medicine physicians often desire to continuously monitor multiple physiological characteristics of their patients. Oftentimes, such monitoring of multiple physiological characteristics involves the use of several separate monitoring devices simultaneously, such as a pulse oximeter, a blood pressure monitor, a heart monitor, a temperature monitor, etc. Many standard patient monitoring devices are large and bulky, tethering the patient to bedside devices via physical wiring or cabling that inhibits patient movement and requires a patient to stay in one location or transport a large monitor with them when they move from one place to another, and this discourages, rather than encourages, patient movement. Thus, continuous monitoring has the potential to conflict with treatment and recovery goals involving patient mobility, where patient activity is encouraged and requiring a patient to be active is recommended for expediting patient recovery. However, wireless monitoring devices have been developed that are relatively small devices that can be fixed to the patient, such as wearable devices. Such wireless monitoring devices allow patients to move around more freely, thus enabling continuous monitoring of multiple physiological characteristics without inhibiting patient movement and discouraging speedy recovery.